Confiança
by Lety MalfoyP
Summary: Ela o aceitou em sua casa sem questionar. Ele está aprendendo a lidar com a situação. Haverá confiança para seguirem em frente? D/Hr
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Confiança

**Autora:** Lety MalfoyP

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Pares: **Draco/Hermione; Rony/?; Harry/?;

Tudo pertence a J.K. Rowling, eu apenas gosto de brincar com os personagens! :D

* * *

**CONFIANÇA**

_Lety MalfoyP_

Aquilo era simplesmente ridículo. Nada justificava aquele ato. Absolutamente nada. O que seu pai diria? _Ah é. Ele está morto. _Não adiantava pensar em nada agora, já estava feito. Seus pais estavam mortos, ele estava sendo perseguido por Comensais da Morte e aquela era a única opção.

Não esperou encontrá-la no mundo dos trouxas quando fugiu pra lá. Ele tinha certeza que ela estava com os amiguinhos idiotas dela, lutando pelos ideais imbecis de Dumbledore e Potter. Mas não. Ela estava lá, vivendo como se nada estivesse acontecendo, fingindo não se importar que os amigos dela pudessem estar mortos. _Como meus pais._

Ele quase não acreditou quando a viu na rua, andando despreocupada. Teve que olhar duas vezes pra se certificar que não era uma ilusão de sua mente cansada. Mas era ela. Ali, ao vivo e a cores, com os cabelos desgrenhados de sempre, com a pose superior de sempre. Escondeu-se rapidamente. Não queria que ela o visse daquele jeito, sujo e faminto, como um mendigo.

A seguiu até a casa que ela provavelmente morava e constatou que ela vivia sozinha ali. Onde estariam os pais trouxas dela? Que diabos estavam acontecendo para que Hermione Granger não estivesse lutando na guerra, mas sim vivendo tranquilamente num bairro trouxa?

Quando não conseguiu segurar mais a fome e a sede, bateu na porta dela. Esse foi o maldito ato que faria com que seu pai o deserdasse se estivesse vivo. Onde já viu, um Malfoy pedindo ajuda para uma sangue-ruim? Mas Draco não tinha outra opção.

Quando ela abriu a porta, não fez cara de surpresa. Era como se soubesse que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria aparecer.

- Olá, Malfoy. – disse num tom cordial. _Cordial demais._

- Err... Granger eu... – tentou dizer, mas as palavras não saiam.

- Quer saber se pode entrar comer e beber alguma coisa e descansar? – completou ela, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- É.

- Claro, entre. – disse, ainda no tom cordial.

A casa não era ruim. Para o padrão dos Malfoy, até que era aceitável. As paredes eram revestidas num tom muito claro, dando a impressão de tranqüilidade. Os móveis faziam um bonito contraste com o piso, deixando a casa muito harmoniosa. Havia fotos por todos os cantos.

- Eu vou esquentar uma comida pra você. Pode se sentar. – falou e saiu em direção ao que parecia ser uma enorme cozinha.

Draco sentou e passou a analisar melhor as fotos. A maioria eram trouxas, daquelas que não se mexem, mas havia muitas se mexendo, em geral as que tinham ela, Potter e Weasley. Pegou um porta-retrato em que tinha ela pequena, ao lado da mãe e do pai.

- Bonita foto, não? Foi no meu aniversário de 7 anos. Foi o melhor que eu já tive. – falou, com uma bandeja na mão. – Tome, a comida já está quente.

Enquanto ele comia, ela olhava as fotos. Parecia que era o que estava fazendo antes de abrir a porta pra ele.

- Sinto muito pelos seus pais, Malfoy. Os meus também morreram. – falou num tom triste.

- Eu também sinto por eles. O que houve com os seus?

- Bellatrix. Ficou com raiva porque eu ataquei o marido dela e matou meus pais. – ela falava como se tivesse culpa.

- Sinto muito. Mas ela já está morta não é? Não deve se preocupar. – Não sabia por que estava tentando ajudá-la, mas lembrou que quando soube da morte de Lucius e Narcissa, sentiu falta de alguém para ampará-lo.

- Obrigada. Foi Severus que te ajudou a fugir dos Comensais?

- Foi. Se não fosse ele estaria morto. É uma pena que tenham matado ele.

- É mesmo. Ele ajudava muito a Ordem. Ficamos desfalcados.

- Granger, porque não está lá? – perguntou o que queria saber desde que a vira.

Ela sorriu antes de responder.

- Não estão precisando de mim. – Draco notou o tom sombrio com que ela falava.

- Como assim? Você é a mais inteligente deles. – Acabou falando, sem perceber.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. Mas parece que eles não pensam assim.

- E você está segura aqui?

- Sim. Coloquei muitos feitiços de proteção, mas acredito que nem serão necessários. Os Comensais estão presos ou mortos e Voldemort não está mais preocupado em matar inocentes. Ele está só atrás de Harry. – Do jeito que ela disse, parecia que Potter não era um inocente, mas sim uma pessoa que merecia estar sendo perseguido por Voldemort.

- Ahn, está tudo bem entre você e Potter?

Ela deu uma gargalhada histérica, quase alucinada.

- Desculpe, é que nunca pensei que viveria para ver você se preocupar comigo e com Harry. É muito inusitado! Mas, respondendo a pergunta, não as coisas não estão bem entre nós.

Draco não quis insistir no assunto porque percebeu que ela não queria falar mais nisso. Terminou de comer e entregou a bandeja pra ela.

- Estava muito boa a comida. Você que cozinhou?

- Sim, minha mãe me ensinou a cozinhar desde que eu sou pequena. Se quiser tomar um banho o banheiro é logo ali naquela porta do fim do corredor. Você encontrará toalhas limpas. – falou, gentil como sempre.

- Ah, sim. Obrigado.

Enquanto tomava banho pensava em quão irônico aquilo era. Humilhou Granger por todos aqueles anos e agora lá estava ela, estendendo a mão quando ele mais precisava de ajuda. Sua mãe tinha razão, a vida da muitas voltas.

Escutou batidas na porta e ouviu a voz de Granger.

- Estou deixando aqui uma roupa que era do meu pai que talvez dê em você.

- Tá, valeu.

Vestiu-se e saiu do banheiro. Procurou Granger pela casa e a encontrou num quarto.

- Você pode ficar dormindo aqui, no quarto de hóspedes. Tem tudo que você precisa. – falou, mostrando a suíte.

- Olha, muito obrigado mesmo. Eu nem posso acreditar que está me ajudando depois de tudo que eu fiz pra você.

- As pessoas mudam, Malfoy. Assim como aquelas que você achava que seriam suas amigas pra o resto da vida te dão as costas, aquelas que eram suas inimigas podem vir a serem suas amigas. – Draco pôde sentir a amargura na voz dela. O que diabos Potter tinha feito?

- Bom, pode ir descansar se quiser. Eu tenho que arrumar a casa. Qualquer coisa é só chamar. – E saiu, deixando Draco sozinho com seus pensamentos confusos.

Deitou, mas antes de adormecer, pensou em como Potter era imbecil por ter abandonado uma garota como Granger em plena guerra.

**Continua...**

**N/A.: Espero que tenham gostado! É só o início de uma longa história... **

**Comentários, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

No dia seguinte, Draco acordou no final da manhã, se sentindo novinho em folha. Era incrível o que um dia de cuidados podia fazer num corpo cansado. Tomou banho e vestiu outra roupa do pai de Hermione. Saiu do quarto e foi direto para a cozinha.

- Bom dia, Malfoy! Dormiu bem? – perguntou no tom cordial de sempre.

- Bom dia, Granger. Dormi sim e você? – Draco perguntou, no mesmo tom dela.

- Também. Está se sentindo melhor?

- Estou.

- Bom, então venha me ajudar a pôr a mesa do café.

Enquanto a ajudava, Draco reparou em como conviver com ela era fácil. Hermione era gentil, dedicada e, acima de tudo, tinha tato. Qualquer outro já teria perguntado mil coisas a ele, sobre sua vida e os Comensais. Mas ela não. O acolhera ali sem perguntas, mesmo tendo total direito disso. Quando terminaram de arrumar a mesa, sentaram-se e começaram a comer.

- Sabe, Malfoy, tenho me perguntado uma coisa desde ontem: por que você não insistiu no assunto do Harry?

Draco riu.

- Olha, Granger, talvez não pareça, mas eu sei retribuir.

- Retribuir? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Você não me fez perguntas quando cheguei. Não tenho o direito de te perguntar coisas pessoais.

Draco riu da incredulidade exposta no rosto dela.

- Você mudou, hein, Malfoy?

- Passei meses sendo torturado por pessoas que deviam me amar e proteger. É claro que mudei. – respondeu Draco, amargurado.

Hermione não disse mais nada e ficou apenas olhando pra ele. Nunca pensou que uma pessoa como Malfoy pudesse ter sentimentos tão complexos.

Eles terminaram de comer e, enquanto Hermione lavava os pratos, Draco foi conhecer a casa. Havia um longo corredor com diversas portas. Ele foi abrindo todas, mas não encontrou nada de interessante. Quando chegou à última e a abriu, percebeu que era o quarto de Hermione. Era bem grande e organizado, com cores claras e harmoniosas. Tinha uma escrivaninha cheia de pergaminho, um tinteiro e uma pena. Draco foi até lá e viu que tinham alguns pergaminhos amassados. Pegou uns e foi abrindo.

No primeiro tinha só duas palavras: "_Querido Harry"._

No segundo apenas _"Harry" _e no último _"Sr. Potter"_.

Era claro que Hermione não sabia mais como se referir a ele. Quando Draco estava prestes a sair, reparou que havia outro pergaminho. Não estava amassado como os outros e tinha mais do que duas palavras. Ele começou a ler:

"_Querida Ginny,_

_Estou escrevendo só para dar notícias. Não se preocupe comigo, estou bem. Sério. Como andam as coisas aí? Como o Harry está? Está nervoso, tenso e irritado? Se estiver, por favor, cuide dele. Sei que você deve achar um absurdo eu ainda me preocupar, mas não esqueça que a culpa não foi só dele. Mande-me notícias suas, ok? _

_Saudades,_

_Hermione"_

Draco olhava para a carta com curiosidade. Pouco a pouco estava descobrindo mais sobre essa história de Potter com ela. Colocou a carta no lugar e saiu do quarto.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Hermione quando Draco chegou na sala.

- Conhecendo a casa. – respondeu, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Ah. Escute, Malfoy. Meus pais tinham uma livraria que era muito popular aqui na região. Ela está fechada desde que eles morreram, - ela deu uma pequena pausa – mas como o dinheiro está acabando, terei de reabri-la. Quer trabalhar lá comigo?

- Bom, é...

- Eu sei que você não se sente confortável lidando com trouxas, mas não posso deixar você aqui de graça.

- Não é isso! É que eu sou meio desastrado, posso arruinar sua livraria. – confessou, envergonhado.

- Tudo bem, eu também sou desastrada. Tenho certeza que dará tudo certo. – disse, sorrindo.

- Se você acha... mas me diga: o que exatamente eu vou ter que fazer?

- Pouca coisa. Receber os clientes, mostrar as prateleiras de acordo com o tipo de livro e me chamar caso precise de ajuda. – respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

- Ok, acho que consigo fazer isso. Podemos ir lá?

- Claro, é logo ali ao lado.Vou pegar as chaves. – disse, indo em direção ao quarto.

Quando ela saiu, Draco ouviu um barulho na janela. Virou-se e deu de cara com uma coruja, com uma carta presa na pata. Era uma linda coruja, toda branquinha com olhos âmbar. Hermione voltou nesse momento.

- Vamos, já peguei as chaves... MERLIN! – gritou quando viu a coruja – Edwiges!

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A: Primeiro gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que mandaram comentários, fiquei muito feliz com eles. Continuem mandando! Aqui está o cap. 2, pequeno em relação ao primeiro, mas prometo que o terceiro será maior. Beijos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Hermione olhava perplexa para a coruja, como se não acreditasse que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Draco olhava curioso, querendo saber no que aquilo ia dar. Edwiges batia na janela, exigindo passagem. Hermione foi até a janela e a abriu. A coruja entrou e deixou a carta nas mãos de Hermione, indo embora em seguida. Pelo visto não esperava uma resposta.

- Não vai abrir? – perguntou Draco, curioso.

- Acho que... É melhor... Depois... – respondeu Hermione, ainda atordoada – Vamos, vamos...

- Pra livraria? – completou Draco, se esforçando pra não cair na risada.

- É, vamos. – dizendo isso, saiu com Draco, guardando a carta na jaqueta.

Enquanto caminhavam, Draco pensava se havia a possibilidade de descobrir o conteúdo da carta. Desde que chegara, a única coisa que abalou Hermione tinha sido a vinda da coruja. Era óbvio que a carta era muito importante. Mas como consegui-la?

- Chegamos. – disse Hermione, a frente de uma loja grande, onde se podia ler "Granger&Granger, fonte de saber".

- Já vi a quem você puxou – Comentou Draco.

Hermione riu.

- Pra eles a educação era a coisa mais importante que se podia passar para os filhos. Desde pequena me vejo em volta de livros e mais livros. Acabei me acostumando a estar em volta deles.

- Acostumando até demais, não é? Você não fazia outra coisa que não fosse ir à biblioteca. – falou Draco, lembrando que sempre passava pela biblioteca pra constatar que Hermione não tinha outra vida.

- Então vejo que você não observava direito. Eu fazia muitas outras coisas!

- Ah, claro! Andar pra cima e pra baixo com Potter e Weasel, estudar, imitar a Prof. Mcgonagall, se arriscar nas loucuras de Potter...

Hermione não respondeu, perdida em lembranças.

- Talvez tenha razão. Minha vida girava em torno deles, sempre deles. – disse, no tom mais triste que Draco já ouvira ela usar.

- Errr..., me desculpe por falar disso, eu...

- Não se preocupe, eu estava precisando botar pra fora algumas coisas mesmo. Vamos entrar?

- Ok.

Entraram no que parecia ser uma grande escola, repleta de todo tipo de livro. Hermione olhava tudo com entusiasmo, saudades e um pouco de tristeza.

- Não deve ser fácil voltar aqui, né? – Draco perguntou, observando-a.

- Nem um pouco, mas é necessário. Você vai ficar aqui na porta, recebendo os clientes. Antes de reabrirmos é melhor você se acostumar com o lugar, saber a localização de tudo, para poder orientar quem chega.

- Certo, tenho boa memória. Acho que vamos ter que limpar isso aqui, não?

- É, tem razão. Vamos nos dividir. Eu vou para aquele lado e você vai para o outro. – disse, já saindo.

Draco ficou um bom tempo limpando as prateleiras. Mesmo com magia era demorado. Enquanto limpava, se perguntava o que tinha escrito na carta. Será que Hermione não estaria aproveitando esse tempo sozinha para lê-la?

Saiu de onde estava e foi procurá-la.

Ouviu um som bem baixo, um possível choro. É, ela com certeza estava lendo. Rindo de sua esperteza, se aproximou do lugar que ela estava. Afastou alguns livros da prateleira e pôde ver a carta. Não tinha muita coisa escrita, mas o pouco que tinha serviu para abalar Hermione. Draco se aproximou mais e leu:

"_Hermione,_

_Sei que no momento você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de tudo que aconteceu e eu percebi que posso responder a essa pergunta. Na verdade é até bem simples, quase uma piada. A resposta é: Tem coisas que não precisamos saber. Sei que foi com a melhor das intenções, mas doeu e muito saber de tudo aquilo. Eu não queria que tivesse ido embora, sei que exagerei com você. Ron ainda está sem entender o que aconteceu, mas Ginny está dando um jeito nele. _

_**Fiquei perdido sem você.**_

_Volta logo,_

_Harry"_

Hermione chorava copiosamente e Draco teve vontade de ir abraçá-la. Pelo visto ela tinha revelado algo a Potter que o deixou bem irritado, a ponto de magoá-la e fazê-la ir embora. Mas agora ele queria que ela voltasse. Será que a raiva já tinha passado?

- Volte a limpar as prateleiras, Malfoy.

Draco deu um pulo e saiu correndo. Que garota esperta! Percebeu que ele estava ali, espiando. Voltou a limpar e quando terminou foi encontrá-la.

- Hermione, já terminei de limpar.

- Ótimo, vamos voltar pra casa – Draco percebeu que ela já estava mais controlada, talvez quisesse conversar mais tarde.

Foram andando, lado a lado, de volta ao lugar que Draco aprendeu a chamar de "casa". Só agora percebia o quanto era gratificante ter pra onde voltar e finalmente se deu conta que estava morando com Hermione. Juntos, na mesma casa, dividindo suas vidas um com o outro. Se ela resolvesse voltar pra Potter, voltar pra guerra, Draco não saberia o que fazer. Não podia voltar com ela, ainda tinham Comensais atrás dele. Também não poderia ficar na casa, tinha certeza que não conseguiria viver ali sozinho, ainda não sabia lidar com seus fantasmas.

Chegaram e Hermione abriu a porta. Draco entrou e sentou, esperando para ouvir o que ela tinha pra dizer. Hermione fechou a porta e sentou de frente a ele, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis. Esperou um pouco e falou:

- Eu vi quando você chegou aqui. Sozinho, com fome, frio e precisando de ajuda. Eu não fui até você porque eu também estava precisando de ajuda e não pensava ser capaz de te ajudar. Mas você veio até mim. E eu percebi que poderia te ajudar, mesmo eu estando implorando por ajuda. Acontece que, sem perceber, você me ajudou. Mandou embora a minha solidão e me fez rir, coisa que eu não fazia há muito tempo. – ela parou e deu um sorriso. Draco riu também – **Não vou abandonar você.**

E então, mandando pro inferno o autocontrole, levantou e abraçou Hermione, coisa que também não fazia há muito tempo, e descobriu que era bom. Muito bom.

CONTINUA....

N/A: Olá, minha gente! Muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários! Aqui está o terceiro capítulo, espero que gostem. Muito em breve saberão o que diabos aconteceu entre Harry e Hermione. Confesso que fiquei tentada a usar as diversas sugestões que recebi, foram muito boas! Beijão e até a próxima!


End file.
